Wraith: The End of the Tournaments
by Kamon1
Summary: My first UT2K3 FanFiction. This story tells the tale of Wraith the champion that mankind has been waiting for. Please Read and Review.
1. Widowmaker

His name was "Wraith": A participant in the Tournaments from the age of 19, Wraith has taken part in some of the most savage battles fought on the arena floor. Considering his long history of combat, and the injuries he has incurred, it begs the question of which may be more scarred: his body or his mind?

He is In the Tournament for taking the fall for a mob killing in New-New York*. His first kill was unarmed on his way to be executed he managed to kill the cop taking him there.

The Empire saw him as a potential morale-booster for the colonies and enrolled him in the Tournaments at once. His first few matches were fairly boring; a little hiding, sniping and then a weasel finish by timeout. But when the Empire put malfunctioned robots into the Tournament he had to change the way he fought. He has never been the same since "Widowmaker", a Military failure, fired a shock rifle at Wraith's head and it scorched a scar from his left cheek to his right eyebrow, blinding him in his left eye.

"Jeez! When will they ever stop with the crap food in this place? HEY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH AN ENERGY BOOSTER IS? I CAN'T JUST BE REPLACING IT EVERY DAY!" Wraith yelled at the Gen 'Mo Kai Chef.

"Shut up, man, just 'cus ya got a new Flak Cannon doesn't mean you can go shooting yer mouth off at Empire staff." Torch whispered across the table. 

"Hey, I got Widowmaker today, and you know what he uses?" said Wraith with a shudder.

"Yeah…a Shock Rifle" was the solemn reply

"I…Hate Shock Rifles".

Just then, the Siren sounded and all the combatants (Living anyway) left the canteen for their Arenas.

"Well good luck." shouted Torch as he walked to the spectator lounge. "Your gonna need it!"

"WRAITH! WRAITH! WRAITH! WRAITH! WR…BOOOO." Wraith could guess what had happened to make the crowd change their chant: it was Widowmaker. He could hear the heavy metal-on-metal footsteps of the dreaded robot. "As Wraith won the coin-toss he gets to pick the arena."

Wraith had been practicing his reflexes and had learned to hit the button for whichever arena he desired.

"DeathMatch-Gael!" the announcer called through the speaker.

A cold rush of dread went through Wraith's body like jolt of electricity. Gael was a small, about fifty maybe sixty foot, squared room with the combatants at both ends. This was exactly the way Wraith didn't want to fight Widowmaker but sure enough, it happened and the all too familiar sight of the teleporter appeared above both their heads. 

*The Empire melted the polar ice caps so the coastal cities were wiped out, but in memory of them new cities were erected further inland.


	2. Gael

Wraiths only working eye fixed on the yellow mass that was his opponent, as he stared, the cold inorganic eyes of the robot stared right back. Then as if something had switched them on they dived at the nearest available weapon, to Wraith's horror Widowmaker had grabbed a Lightning Gun, and Wraith hid behind a pillar.

"Ok Wraith you've got to do it now jump out and fire as many rockets as you have and hope at least one hits him. Ok go!" 

Wraith leapt sideways and shot three rockets right at Widowmaker, he didn't even have time to register Wraith's appearance before the rockets pounded into him detonating and spraying hydraulic fluid all over the arena floor. 

"Widowmaker rode Wraith's rocket into Oblivion" was the announcer's excited response to the kill.

"Only nine more to go." breathed Wraith.

But, as soon as he said it Widowmaker respawned behind him spraying bullets into Wraith's back. As he screamed in agony, the crowd cheered. As he fell over the edge of the balcony, he landed with a thud but the pain was gone, he realised he had just landed on a health pack and as Widowmaker jumped on him to finish him off Wraith judo flipped him into the pit In the middle of the arena.

"Multi-Kill" shouted the announcer as in this particular "Grudge-Match" "Down-The-Pit" was worth three kills.

Wraith ran around desperately looking for a Lightning Gun when out of the corner of his eye he saw the only thing that has ever caused him to be afraid, up on the balcony Widowmaker was stood, unmoving with a Shock Rifle held up to his robotic eye pointed right at the back of Wraith's head. However, as he was waiting Wraith pulled out a Shield Gun and fired the secondary mode; at that same instant Widowmaker fired his Shock Rifle and it bounced of the protective shield and reflected at Widowmaker who took the beam in his left shoulder. This only enraged him and he charged at Wraith knocking him to the ceiling where he spat up some blood and fell into the abyss of the pit.

"Multi-kill"

Widowmaker stopped suddenly as a streak of electricity hit him in the neck. His head came clear off and he respawned on the other side of the room.

"Widowmaker's cranium was made extra crispy by Wraith's Lightning Gun"

Before Wraith knew it, Widowmaker had bounded around and had hit him to the arena floor, but when Widowmaker jumped down Wraith wasn't there he turned round and Wraith launched grenade after grenade until Widowmaker was falling down the pit.

"Multi-Kill! It looks as if Widowmaker tried to juggle Wraith's grenade."

The announcer yelled above the roar of the almost savage crowd.

"MY house!" Wraith yelled down the pit. He turned around to an assault rifle and ate lead, he hit the ground and his blood drained down the hole.

"Oh! Wraith was ventilated by Widowmaker's Assault Rifle! I believe that brings the score to Wraith 8, Widowmaker 4!" the announcer again roared with maniacal glee into the microphone.

"Dammit, why couldn't I hear him?" Wraith was almost beating himself up over it. Widowmaker was showboating for the crowd at this point and didn't notice Wraith picking up a Rocket Launcher and upon hearing the _beep_ that signalled a lock-on, let loose two rockets, intertwining and spinning around until they hit Widowmaker in the hip he smashed against a wall and bounced over the edge of the pit.

"Multi-Kill, Wraith wins, but wait what's this?!" the announcer seemed to be in awe of something. "It's Widowmaker he climbed out of the pit, he must have held on to the edge!" he had lost his weapons, but was charging regardless of Wraith blasting his arm off! He almost got to him but one rocket found his chest and sent him flying into the pit.

"Wraith wins!" the announcer yelled at the top of his voice followed by a deafening chant of 

"WRAITH! WRAITH! WRAITH! WRAITH!"


	3. The Lion's Den

"Hey man great match!"

"Yeah great match!"

The voices of these spectators were lost on the still nauseous Wraith; he threw up a couple of times from respawning too many times, but he eventually was presented with a "Big Keg O' Health" at which he let out a sigh as his wounds disappeared and the bullets fell to the floor.

"Thanks man I needed tha…" he paused as if frozen at the sight of who had given him the +100 Health pack, it was Malcolm: the current reigning champion of the Team DeathMatch and DeathMatch tournament ladders.

"Walk with me".

He talked for what felt like hours about how Wraith was a great warrior and would be an asset to any team he was a part of

"I'm already part of a team." Wraith interjected

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"I am the leader of a team, The Lion's Den." Wraith explained

"Oh, I see. Look stay away from me, Brock and Lauren, or else." Malcolm motioned his index finger across his neck, while walking away.

"What the hell was that?!" Wraith asked to no one in particular once Malcolm had left. 

Wraith normally after a match would retire to his quarters and rest up until his next match. But he promised he'd meet Torch in the food court.

"Hi man, great match." Torch said as they both sat down.

"Yeah thanks." Wraith replied.

"You know they're gonna erase you from Widowmaker's memory." Torch said.

"Yeah, now what do you wanna' talk about?" Wraith asked impatiently.

"Well now that you've finally defeated Widowmaker we can bring "The Lion's Den" out of retirement can't we?" Torch asked hopefully. Wraith paused for a moment in deep thought then said.

"Yeah, tell Sapphire and BlackJack to meet us tomorrow at the main entrance."  

"This is gonna be great. If our plan works then it could end within nine months." Torch said in an excited voice that rose in pitch as he reached the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, but first we have to recruit, remember the policy?" Wraith asked in an almost schoolteacher-like voice.

"Of course I do." said Torch, annoyed "No; Anubans, Gen 'Mo Kai, Robots or Medusae." Torch recited from memory.

"Good, we don't want anything to happen like last time. My god what were you thinking recruiting Widowmaker? If he failed the military what makes you think he would listen to my orders." Wraith asked angrily.

"Ok! Ok! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, jeez, it won't happen again." Torch retorted full of defence.


	4. Recruits

"Hi, Wraith." Said Sapphire

"Yeah, hi." Said BlackJack almost annoyed "what do you want?"

"Calm down, look I brought you all here because…because well, I think we should try for the Team DeathMatch Ladder!" Said Wraith very quickly, the other two looked very shocked at this statement.

"You have got to be kidding?" Said Sapphire "Malcolm, Brock and Lauren have been undefeated in their last 37 games we'll never beat them!"

"Of course we won't, not with just us in the team that's why I need you two to find as many willing Humans, and Geneboosted's as you can." Said Wraith looking smug in his know-it-allness. The two women that finished the team still looked very shocked at the outburst of team related discussion.

"Ummm…I…I'll go to the food court." Said Sapphire walking away

"Yeah, yeah I'll go to the locker room." Said BalckJack Also edging away backwards 

"Perfect!" said Wraith to Torch "We can finally dominate the tournament then we can put the plan into full swing." 

"Plus we can make a boat-load of cash." said Torch 

"You know that's just like you Torch," said Wraith walking with him "Always the Businessman"

They laughed as they went to their respective quarters.

"And your name is…?" asked Wraith with clipboard in hand

"Arclite" said the deep throaty voice of the Geneboosted Juggernaught

"And your favourite weapon is…?"

"Flak Cannon, I like it when the pieces of the shell burn into their skin, making them scream." Said the scary voice of Arclite. Wraith looked sideways at Torch, his eyes widening.

"Right, we'll get back to you in about three days." said Wraith in an (almost) cheerful voice.

"Jesus, who did you get?" Asked Wraith 

"Ummm…"Torch said as he flicked through the pages on his clipboard "Gorge, Reihna and Romulus."

"I got; Frostbite, Remus, Prism and, uh, you met Arclite." Said Wraith, his eyes darting behind to make sure he wasn't there.

"Do you think this is possible?" asked Torch, worried

"Yeah, as long as everyone keeps to their parts." Said Wraith

About three days later:

"Alright, the new team members are Romulus, Remus and Arclite," Wraith said while muttering under his breath "even if he does scare me. Be prepared to get a bit of shit off the people who weren't chosen."

The instant Wraith had finished Gorge, a massive Geneboosted burst through the door the wood shattering into splinters.

"WHY NOT ME!?" was the hideously incorrect bellowing sentence of Gorge, hey if you're in the tournament then all you need to be is strong not smart, he walked up, put one of his enormous hands around Wraith's neck "I AM JUST AS GOOD AS ARCLITE!" 

Wraith gargled.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGH!" bellowed Gorge "You and two of your new recruits, versus Me, Frostbite and Reihna." he dropped Wraith and stormed out of the room.

Wraith, after regaining his breath said quietly, "Oh Shit!"


End file.
